Duncan and Courtney One Shot: Period
by heartandstar101
Summary: Duncan is a vampire, and Courtney is a human. What happens once Courtney gets her period? R&R. And you'll know why it's rated T once you read it. *wink* All in Duncan's Point Of View. READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE?


**(A/N: Duncan's a vampire and Courtney's human. DO NOT think this is twilight, because. Trust me, only the vamp and human thing is taken from that movie. BUT- If they made Bella on twilight, have her period.. This may reflect to DxC. oops, said too much. Whateve, READ IT PLEASE!)**

Duncan's Point Of View

_Courtney's STILL sleeping, damn it, why does that girl have to be such a sleep head in the morning?! Is she TRYING to be nocturnal?! *sigh* Well, I just got done getting some blood off the streets. Ha ha, that fat kid was juicy! The mom, too skinny, but a little bit of a faster blood pumper. Mm.... Delicious. *sighs again* What to do, what to do._

I sat straight up once I heard the phone rang.

I picked up the phone and asked, "Hello?"

"Dunkie!" A familiar voice exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in a long time!"

I rolled my eyes and huffed in annoyance. My little sister just called me, and I know why. She's only 9, and she's a vamp too. She only calls me to ask questions about being a vampire, because she's still getting used to it.

"What do you want, sis?" I asked, harshly.

My lil' sis laughed through the phone, then her voice got deeper, and serious. "Um, I need to ask you something-"

I rolled my eyes again. "Isn't that why you ALWAYS call?" I questioned, teasingly.

"DUNCAN! NOT THE POINT! This is serious!"

I laughed. "That's what you said last week, and your question was. 'Will I grow wings?'"

"HEY! THAT WAS SERIOUS TOO!" My sis argued.

I sighed. "Fine, what do you want?"

"I need to know, what happens when Courtney has her period?" She questioned.

I burst out laughing, nearly busting my stomach and crying so hard that I could take down the biggest fire in hell.

"DUNCAN!"

I tried to stifle my laughs, and wiped the laughing tears, off my face. "H-how do you even know my princess?" I questioned, now chuckling.

"A little bird told me." My sis joked, harshly and uncool. Psh, everything she says is uncool. "Now, answer my question!" She demanded.

I sighed to keep me from laughing again, I tried my best to make my voice sound serious instead of giddy. "Vamps can resist it. I mean, it's bad blood coming from........." My voice trailed off, then started back. "BUT, it gets guys horny."

Truth be told.

My little sister gasped through the phone. "Horny?! EWE!" She squealed in disgust.

I smirked, even though she couldn't see it.

Then my sis asked another question. "What about Courtney? Did she get it yet? Did you sense it?"

I sighed, and pressed the phone closer to my ear. I put up my feet, onto the tiny table and relaxed myself. "Courtney hasn't gotten it." I answered, sadly. "Yet."

"Well, once she does, won't you need to get her a napkin?" She questioned.

I chuckled. "Or tampon." I suggested.

"Ugh, EWE!" She squealed, again, in disgust. "DUNCAN!"

"It's ok, I got napkins." I assured.

*sigh* Truth be told, AGAIN.

My sister laughed through the phone, nearly dropping it. "R-Really? I guess you really are anticipating, aren't ya?" She teased.

"Just say excited, will ya?" I snapped. "You don't have to act like a total smart ass."

"Isn't that what Courtney is?"

_Gee, she's just full of questions today, isn't she? _"Actually, she's human. Unlike you."

"And YOU!" She pointed out.

Next thing you knew, she hung up. THANK THE LORD! Nah, don't have the time.

My dick went up just a little once Courtney came downstairs. (Weird sentence, I know.)

"Hey princess!" I exclaimed. "Had a fun dream?" I asked., leaning on my chair.

My princess sighed. Her hair was disheveled, and her eyes looked nothing but tired. "Actually, I wasn't dreaming. I was searching for um......." Her voice trailed off.

I arched my eyebrow in interest. _I smell blood! And not just the normal Courtney.*grins*_

"It's in the cabinet, in the bathroom." I directed.

"I know that, I said I searched." She snapped, then her eyes widened. "Wait, how do you KNOW what I'm talking about?" She asked, suspiciously.

_Ooh, first step. Mood changing. Tease, to sexy._

I moved up close to Courtney, nearly touching her neck with my lips. "I can smell it, darling." I whispered, into her ear. She shivered in rather delight, or disgust.

I started to move my hands down Courtney's hips.

"Duncan, what are you doing?" Courtney asked, still still.

I grinned. "Oh nothing. Just wanted to play around." I sang.

"Duncan!" She screamed, pushing back.

_Ooh, i love a good challenge!_

"You disgusting little pig!"

"You know you want it, baby." I teased, with a seductive wink.

"Ugh, in your dreams."

"I'll keep dreaming."

Courtney gave me her infamous scowl, and her infamous position. Crossed arms, hips slanted _really sexy_, and that same old scowl with the same old red angry face.

"Duncan, you NEED to go to rehab." She advised.

I arched my eyebrow. "Why? I don't smoke!" I protested.

"I mean for sex."

_Sex............ *drools* I love this woman._

Ah, just hearing my baby say "sex" charges me up. But, then I noticed sex rehab.

"I DON'T NEED TO GO SEX REHAB!" I denied. "I'm with you, aren't I?" I questioned, moving closer.

"Yes, but you clearly are cheating on me." She snarled, pushing me back.

I scoffed. "Cheating?"

"Who were you on the phone with?" She asked, suspiciously.

I laughed. "My little sister, she always asks questions. She's still adjusting to the vampire life." I explained.

Courtney's eyes widened. For once, she was wrong. "Oh."

I chuckled just a bit, for only one word escaped her mouth. I slid closer, my sneakers/ high tops squeaked on the tile floor.

"Wouldn't hurt if we had some fun for one, huh? Huh?" I urged, bumping her with my elbow.

She frowned. "No. I still have my grudge over you and Gwen." She reminded.

I laughed. "Oh, really?" I questioned, getting into the game. "Then why don't we get your mind off of her?" I suggested, swinging my arm onto her shoulder.

Courtney kept my arm locked onto her shoulder. But didn't show any affection what so ever. "The only way to that, is to sleep." She snarled, trying best not to hide her blush.

HA! Too bad, I saw it princess!

"Actually, there's 2." I corrected, getting closer. "Your suggestion," I started to smirk. "And mines." I whispered.

She scoffed. "I'm not doing it with you, Duncan. Let it go."

I groaned in misery, she was serious. "PLEASE?"

"No."

"PLEASE?"

"NO."

"PLEASE?"

"NO!"

"PLEASE?"

"N-O!"

"PLEASE?"

"Ugh, Duncan! You immature horny ass hole! Stop saying 'please?'"

"PLEASE?"

"UGH!"

Courtney stormed out of the kitchen, into the living room. I watched as she sat on the black couch, with a frown.

I moved swiftly to her side, and hugged her tightly. "PLEASE?" I asked, this time in a whisper.

She pushed me back, AGAIN and shook her head. "If you keep on asking, I'll break up with you." She warned.

I frowned, but I wasn't quite finished. I still had a trick up my sleeve. I mean, I am Duncan. *winks*

SILENT TREATMENT!!!!!!!!!!!

I sat there, quietly, by my princess's side. She hesitated to glance a few times at me, first my eyes, then my piercings, then my mohawk, then my- Ooh, what a bad girl!

I smirked as she eyed what she clearly wanted, and scooted closer. She didn't scoot back, which I expected from a dick lover.

"Are you FINALLY gonna say it?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, and stood up. "No."

I stood up too, and tackled her. Yeah, so what? It was a playful tackle.

I pinned her down, and I could see her blush like crazy.

I smirk at my princess. "Come on." I urged, still on top of her. "It's just the 2 of us here, anyways."

"Get off of me!" She shrieked, wiggling.

I laughed and got off.

She stood up with a sigh of relief, and brushed off some "dust" off of her shirt, and pants. I watched as she did so. Her hands brushed lightly across her hips and her sides. Such a lovely sight.

"..."

"Duncan, stop staring." Courtney ordered, walking away.

I ran up to her and kept staring at the 2 er- "things." Ooh, they're just ready for milking!

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently, still staring.

She laughed, and pushed me away."Duncan! Stop!" She ordered, more playful than before.

I grinned and got closer to her. I blocked her way into the kitchen.

She rolled her eyes and moved swiftly to the living room, but I blocked her and pointed to my-

"DUNCAN!" She screamed. "You're so sexual! Get a grip!"

I snickered at the word she used. Sexual. Ooh, has the word sex in it.

"Come on." I urged again. "Like I said, it's just us here."

She frowned, but I could see how she was trying to stifle the agreeing voice.

I got closer, and closer, to her lips. Our noses touched, and I could feel Courtney's warm breath brush against my face. I smirked, and breathed back. She shivered, and tried to step back, but this time, I had my arms around her waist.

She stared at me, without a word. And just leaned in for a kiss.

_I like it, but it's not good enough for today._

I deepened the kiss to make her more urgent about my question. I could see she was falling for it, so I didn't pull back. Her arms wrapped around my neck and her tongue played with mines. I carried Courtney, still making out with her, into the bedroom. *wink* Success!


End file.
